Star crossed
by brokengeode
Summary: I wrote this for ars on ig, it is incest so if that offends you don't read it lmao.


Kasey looks up as he hears Buck yelling angrily. "What in God's name?" He huffed softly, seeing his cousins walking out of the house. Ray pushes his twin away, not wanting to fight him at the moment. Buck left, pouting like a child as he walked to his truck. Kasey looked up at Ray, who was walking towards him. "Can we go to the place?" Ray asked, sniffling softly. Kasey nodded, walking with him to his own truck.

About 30 minutes later, Kasey parked in the meadow they have been going to since they first started their 'relationship'. Kasey pulled out the blanket and laid it into the truck bed. "Sun's settin'" He smiled softly, jumping into the bed. Ray followed him, "Buck and Raleigh are a thing…. She always comes over and they lay in bed and he touches her, looking at me….. She pretends like they're sleeping but he watches me" Ray says, laying on his stomach while shoving his face in the blanket.

Kasey sighs "He's an asshole Ray…. You know this" He looked at the older boy, before looking at the sky. The crickets soon started chirping as Kasey laid back. "Anything I can do?" He asked softly. Ray looked up at him before sitting up. He sat against one of the walls of the truck bed. He patted his lap, causing Kasey to smile and blush. "Come here" He said in a soft voice, using the come hither motion. Kasey chuckled softly, moving to straddle the other's hips. Ray looks up at him, smiling softly, "I think you know." He gently placed his lips on Kasey's, his smile melting into the bliss known as Kasey's lip. Kasey blushed, melting into the other.

Ray smirked softly, deepening the kiss until he heard a stifled moan slip from the younger's lips. Ray put his hand on the boy's thigh, "Someone excited" He chuckled. "I swear to God, don't be an ass." Kasey growled softly into the male's shoulder. He yelped softly as he felt a quick slap to his ass, looking up to Ray as he turned bright red. Ray glared at him "Don't say his name like that, You'll go to hell!" He frowned softly. Kasey just rolled his eyes, biting his lips softly. " I want more." He looked down, blushing as he tried to cover the obvious bulge in his pants. He was still embarrassed despite them doing this before. Ray sighs softly, "Why are ya hiding?" He moved his hand to start unbuttoning his cousin's flannel. Once the younger teen was fully undressed, Ray looked him up and down.

He moved the smaller one onto his back, before kissing his chest down to the tip of his dick. He stuck out his tongue, licking at the skin softly. He used his fingers to move back the skin, teasing the head with kitten licks. He looked up at Kasey, smirking. Kasey ran his fingers down to the boys hair. "Good boy… S-So good" He squeaked out weakly. Ray smiled, letting the boy's member slip down his throat. After a few seconds, he came back up. "Did you do what I asked you?" Ray asked softly. Kasey shook his head "N-No" He bit his lip. "I had no privacy…." Ray shook his head "I knew it…." He sucked on his fingers before looking up at him "Ready?"

Kasey nodded, biting his lip as the other's finger slipped in his ass. He arched his back, "I can take more, I'm not weak…" Ray chuckled, pulling his finger out slipping two in now. Kasey bit his lip harder, almost tasting blood. "Suga…. Wait…. Hurts…." Ray shook his head "I told you…" He let Kaey get used to the two fingers, "Think you can take another?" He asked after moving his fingers for a little while. Kasey nodded "I want you… so bad, Jesus fucking christ…." Ray glared at him again "What did I say?"

After about ten minutes of Ray whispering things into Kasey's ear while kissing and fingering him. Kasey look up at him "Fuck me…. Please" He practically begged, gently biting the other's shoulder. Ray chuckled, sucking on his chest, leaving hickies in the shape of an 'R'. "Only since you said please." Kasey spit in his hand before wrapping his hand around his own cock, lazily stroking it. Ray smiled at the sight, pressing the tip of his cock to Kasey's rim. He slowly started to push in, hearing the moans from Kasey become louder. He slid all the way in, smirking. "This okay?" He asked sweetly. Kasey nodded "You're so… big… So….good…" He cried out "Please move…" Ray smiled, kissing Kasey as he thrusted his hips gently at first.

After five minutes of slow, gentle thrusts; Ray sped up "Feel good?" He asked weakly, watching the younger male squeal in pleasure. Kasey pulled Ray closer want their skin to touch "Harder…. Please" He bit his lip. Ray then wrapped Kasey's legs around his own waist, angling his thrust to the boy's prostate. His thrust were more rapid and unsteady. He took Kasey's dicki, jacking him of quickly. "Come on baby" He smiled weakly, thrusting deeply into him. In no time Kasey's legs twitched as his cock leaked cum onto his stomach. "Su-ugar!" Kasey cried out as he felt his hole get filled with cum. "Fuck!~" He held on the older boy. Ray smiled, pulling out. He laid down with Kasey, holding him tight. "The stars are beautiful tonight…." He looked over at Kasey who was still in ecstasy, "Just like you…." He kissed his forehead.


End file.
